Songs for the Sad Sick Authoress
by Lola Kristy
Summary: I'm sick with a cold, and the worst writer's block. 10 songs later, 10 short little stories exist. Entire Host Club, two characters in each. Mini slash, vaguely shonen-ai... mostly friendship and a bit of love. Just a bit of fun.
1. Dear Future

_Hello! I'm really sick with some sort of common cold and I've got the worst writer's block right now, so sorry for anyone following _Forgotten _or _Innocent Noah_ and are impatient... I put fingers to keyboard and I get crap. So this is a method of seeing just how bad my writing is now, whilst getting myself back into it... found myself a song fanfic writing challenge, and abridged it a bit. :)_

_Rules:_

_1. Choose two characters._

_2. Put iPod on shuffle, and write a short fanfiction based on this song in any manner, but only within the time constraints of the song! 10 songs - 10 fanfics._

_3. Publish and let the world see how much your writer's block is killing you :D_

_I didn't want to be biased, so I told my mum to choose two numbers between 1-7. Hence, the pairings in the 10 stories may be weird...and I cheated a lot... Enjoy :)_

_Oh and the title of each chapter/story is the name of the song. I'll put the artist name at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: I do not own songs, Ouran, or anything. :( just my dwindling dignity..._

* * *

_**Characters:** _Takashi Morinozuka & Mitsukuni Haninozuka

* * *

_**~Dear Future~**_

Mitsukuni looked down at his own hands, reflecting on the last few months of their host club duties, and wondering if his future would ever be as manic as Tamaki. He pushed forward with the silver spoon, delicately eating the creamy edges of the eight-tiered cake with a slight lack of regular enthusiasm.

Mori noticed.

'Mitsukuni.'

The older but smaller boy looked up from his plate with a sad smile towards his cousin, 'Takashi, things are going to change a lot aren't they?'

'Mm.'

It was only the end of senior high; a whole new beginning towards their future was out there.

_Dear Future_… the cream flopped quietly onto the plate, melting in the summery Tokyo heat. Then, in the midst of his pondering, a familiar loud and obnoxious voice could be heard approaching from the distance, shouting of excitement and happiness from the rose gardens of the school below.

He would miss Ouran; they both would. But high school must end.

* * *

_Also I might mention, my thinking & writing speed is terrible, so each story is under 200 words :/ _

_The song was _Dear Future _by _Coaltar of the Deepers. _I first heard it from the anime _Mawaru Penguindrum.

Next story!~ :D


	2. Bonamana

**Characters:** Mitsukuni Haninozuka & Kyouya Ootori

* * *

**~Bonamana~**

It was the competition of the season, and fangirls were definitely going to be manic once they heard about it; word was already spreading like wildfire around campus, and the boys were whispering in the corridors, betting on the winner.

However unlikely it seemed from the beginning, Kyouya fingered the perfected handle of his Worcester teacup, chuckling into the depths of his quietly steaming tea. Tamaki sat beside him, a petulant pout sitting hidden upon his lips, but nonetheless quite obvious. He was despondent again; but this time it was because Kyouya had made the choice – definitely the right choice – in leaving him out of the competition. Kyouya never made choices that weren't beneficial to himself in some way, or so he proclaimed. But sometimes it was just too much fun to have the limelight.

Mitsukuni beamed at his stoic younger cousin with clear confidence in his boyish face.

Who would win?

* * *

_That was just plain sad. It's implying some kinda contest between Kyouya and Hani in case you didn't pick it up, but I got really stuck listening to _Bonamana _by _Super Junior_ because it's pretty hard to think of a good idea with this song :/ Bonamana btw I think means "beauty"...i'm not too sure myself _

Next story!~


	3. Call Me Maybe

**Characters: **Hikaru Hitachiin & Mitsukuni Haninozuka

* * *

**~Call Me Maybe~ **

The red-haired teen strode down the street, confidence and arrogance emphasised in every step he took, every stride, and every damned awesome strut. Beside him, his younger twin brother brooded, a soft thoughtful expression hiding in his honey-gold eyes. At that moment, a small little boy ran past, accompanied by a tall reticent man, emotionless in his demeanour in a way that Hikaru thought was a little apathetic.

But this wasn't important to him, it was the little blonde boy with the bounce in his step and little flowers dancing in his every countenance that was so opposite to his own dark twisted personality. Kaoru noticed him looking and chuckled to himself.

* * *

_I died when I got _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepsen _for Hikaru and Hani...it just seemed so...weird! D: but I had to write what I was given to write...horrible experience...For any DGM readers, I've been reading a bit of Lavi fic recently so that's why I accidentally described Hikaru a bit too Lavi for my liking. :/_

_Next Story!~_


	4. Need You Now

**Characters: **Hikaru Hitachiin & Tamaki Suoh

* * *

**~Need You Now~ **

It was a quarter after one in the morning, and Kaoru felt sick on the inside, as if his stomach was turning itself inside out, or a magnificent beast made of butterflies were smattering against the insides. His shoulder was cold, freezing cold and painful, having absorbed most of the shock of being knocked to the ground. Somewhere above him in the soft silken sheets was Hikaru, sleeping peacefully and undisturbed in the silence of the moonlit night. A wrenching feeling was tearing Kaoru apart – he'd never be able to decide who he trusted anymore.

Pushing himself off the cold floorboards, he headed to the en suite bathroom he shared with his brother, locking the door with a soft click before switching the light on, hoping the beams beneath the slit in the door would not alert Hikaru from his slumber. No, that would not do. Just in case, Kaoru turned the lights off again.

He sat himself on the edge of the bathtub as his eyes adjusted to the darkness glooming in the little porcelain room. When his heart palpitations refused to slow, he pulled the phone from his pocket, and dialled a familiar number that sent a whole swarm of fluttering fireflies inside him.

_Calling Tamaki Suoh..._

* * *

_Hahahahahaha ohhh I cheated so bad here. :P I know the characters are Hikaru and Tamaki but sorry to any shippers; I'm against these two :D so of course I had to make it Kaoru-centric instead. I'm getting a plot bunny for this one, so tell me if you liked it :) _

_Song: _Need You Now _by_ Lady Antebellum


	5. Tea Party

**Characters:** Haruhi Fujioka & Tamaki Suoh

* * *

**~Tea Party~**

A rabbit donned in a waistcoat. How curious. Haruhi's eyes widened as she followed it through the corridors painted pink and alluring, drawing her in, numbing her senses and pulling her into a world that she did not want to go.

'Join us.' A familiar voice, so unfamiliar and strange, she thought. Haruhi peered around the corner, her long dark brown hair streaming down her shoulder and hanging in the momentary suspension of air – physics had no rules here. Perhaps she ought to fly instead.

However, it was not an airport. Instead, Haruhi saw a long table laden with cakes, delicacies, patisseries- and lots and lots of teapots. Each seat had a designated set of teacups, piled recklessly one upon the other. She stepped forward, the echoing of her shoe against floor silent.

'Come, Alice.' The Mad Hatter beckoned.

* * *

_Based pretty deeply on the anime episode _Haruhi in Wonderland_. It just fit too well :/ and i was a bit lazy. _

_Song: _Tea Party_ by_ Kerli _from the Alice in Wonderland movie by Tim Burton. _


	6. Doubt & Trust

Kyouya Ootori & Hikaru Hitachiin

* * *

**~Doubt and Trust~ **

'Don't you trust me, Hikaru?' The dark onyx eyes were so persuasive, so earnest, that Hikaru could not help but sink into a faith that he would later regret for the rest of his life.

It had been too long since he had last seen Kaoru; probably nigh on twelve years, but of course there was no chance that he could simply abandon his life and commence an international search for a single person. Besides, this was Kyouya he was up against – he had about a one per cent chance of success. Even then, it would not end well.

'_Trust me._' Hikaru cursed him, with those beguiling youthful eyes that he knew so well and trusted, up until he had tricked him for his brother. It didn't make sense; it never did, not until he walked into the third music room one late afternoon alone, and found Kaoru pinned against the wall by Kyouya, the same seductive smoulder in his eyes, only this time, it was truthful.

The memory would last, and Hikaru would suffer.

* * *

_Really really bad...TWISTED THE STORY AGAIN. :D I think you can see I'm jealousyly protective of Kaoru in a way..._

_Song: _Doubt and Trust _by_ Access _i heard it from d-gray-man :D it's the second/third opening theme :)_

_Next story!~_


	7. Hurts Like Heaven

**Characters: **Tamaki Suoh & Takashi Morinozuka

* * *

**~Hurts Like Heaven~ **

'I think I'm in love with Kyouya.'

Takashi Morinozuka was not an uncaring human, nor was he apathetic in anyway; he just didn't express his emotions all the time. But at this moment, he pitied the nervous wreck of a man before him, usually dashing blond locks haphazardly combed and as messy as a bird's nest.

'Tamaki…'

Two watery azure eyes gazed up at him pleadingly; seeking advice, comfort, whatever the older man could offer to him; with such sincerity and despair that Mori could not help but feel that he was staring upon the ghost of former glory.

'It just hurts so much to even come to Host Club now, because h-he just looks at me like I'm nothing to him. It hurts like heaven is condemning me to stare at his beautiful face, and for him to gaze back at me like I'm not much more important than a table.'

* * *

_Yes, this one was twisted as well, as I'm sure you noticed since the characters are Mori and Tamaki. I wasn't sure how to write a slash fic between them with no thought at all, so I had to stick to the bases I knew and I wrote a half-hearted tamakyou instead. :) hurt/comfort i guess.._

_Song: _Hurts Like Heaven_ by _Coldplay - _and I know that the song's meaning probably has nothing to do with my story at all... some I'm just basing on the title. _


	8. Less Than Perfect

**Characters:** Kyouya Ootori & Tamaki Suoh

* * *

**~Less Than Perfect~**

Kyouya clutched the clipboard in his hands, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. But before anyone could see, he quickly wiped them away, gazing at the liquid on his hand with dazed eyes. Across the room, Tamaki laughed with Haruhi, joking about something he couldn't hear.

His chest hurt so much, that for a moment, Kyouya considered asking for the unthinkable – cancelling Host Club for the day. But eventually, he decided against it, it would be irrational and silly. A little prickle in the back of his neck alerted him to something instinctive, and Kyouya looked around curiously, his black onyx eyes searching the room for who was gazing at him. His eyes passed the two Hitachiins, tangled up in each other's arms perfectly content to stay that way forever, and he looked away quickly. Then he saw him. Tamaki's azure blue eyes were curiously staring in his direction. In that moment, when their eyes met, Kyouya felt an uplifting feeling in his chest.

A soft smile from the blonde King, and he knew it would all be okay.

* * *

_Hah...didn't work quite well... the original song is _Less Than Perfect _by _Pink_, but I actually listened to the cover by _Travis Garland _called F-in' Perfect - I just kinda tamed the title a bit. :P Different to Pink's original, Travis' is a love song...so it kinda suited Tamakyou a bit._

_But no time to go deep!_

_Next story!~_


	9. Christmas Lights

**Characters: **Haruhi Fujioka & Hikaru Hitachiin

* * *

**~Christmas Lights~ **

Haruhi wrapped her arms around the soft plush rabbit that Hani-senpai had pushed towards her – for "safe keeping". A dozen lights streamed around her small living room, and her father continued to coo at the sparkling glimmers which lit up the night. Hikaru was really trying hard, and for a moment, Haruhi wondered how Kaoru felt about all of this. The darkness swallowed her in its depth, as the snow began to fall outside the window, Haruhi shivered in contemplation.

It didn't feel like Christmas, when she was practically alone at home – her father was heading out soon for an emergency duty call. She hadn't expected herself to become so attached to those lunatics that called themselves her friends. Haruhi clutched the bunny closer to her heart, feeling its warmth pressing into her warm jumper.

Her phone buzzed on the kotatsu and a familiar ringtone echoed in the small room, as her dad put his shoes on.

'Hey Hikaru.'

A glimmering star shone outside the window, and for a moment, she was content to sit and smile.

* * *

_Alright...I broke my quota :( and I let Hikaru go with Haruhi. T^T it's mostly because I half support these two. Overall I'm pretty alright with any pairing...but anyway..._

_Song: _Christmas Lights _by _Coldplay.


	10. Always Running Out of Time

**Characters: **Kaoru Hitachiin & Hikaru Hitachiin

* * *

**~Always Running Out of Time~ **

Kaoru fingered the soft orange locks upon his head, shining majestically in the warm glow of the morning sunlight as he stood before the bathroom mirror, pondering his appearance, and that of his brother Hikaru's. They'd drifted apart recently, and it wasn't just because of the separation and the quest for individuality, as they so declared it publically. Really, Kaoru felt lonely.

They would never been separated from each other, but their souls were drifting apart, and for two boys who had spent their first 16 years on the planet as a single united entity, it was as if the entire world was destroying itself to let them get their way. The moon was spinning out of orbit; or so Kaoru felt as he gazed gloomily at his reflection.

Quietly, he touched the mirror's cold surface, reminiscing about the past, when he didn't need his reflection to believe he had a twin anymore. Now, that was all he had left of Hikaru.

* * *

_I betrayed myself to write this angsty final songfic. :( The song was _Always Running Out of Time _by _Motion City Soundtrack _also from Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton. But anyway, that was the last of them! I don't feel much better, but hopefully you guys liked reading these really short fail stories :/ _

_Thanks :) _

_Leave a comment, leave a review... I don't know T_T comfort me! D: I just failed my chemistry and biology exams *cries* _

_Just a simple: "it was okay." would be much much appreciated. anyone waiting for _Forgotten_ or _Innocent Noah_...damn I will try my best for you, my friends! D:_


End file.
